


Планета Нэша

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Interstellar!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда с космической станции "Парадокс" принимает решение приземлиться на планете Нэша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планета Нэша

– ТАЙМ, проверь данные Нэша ещё раз, – Артур нахмурился. Что-то не сходилось, и он пока не мог понять, что именно. Планета Нэша, на которую они приземлились несколько часов назад, встретила их ледяными холмами и бескрайней серой пустошью. Данные исследований показывали, что планета пригодна для жизни, но у Артура было некое предчувствие, что здесь скрывается что-то ещё. Работу усугублял сломанный робот Нэша – СТЭЙ, в нем были зашифрованы сведения, которые бы помогли всё выяснить. Артуру не оставалось ничего, как самому разобраться с этим, и пока Имс с Ариадной помогали Нэшу с обустройством лагеря, он сидел в лабораторном отсеке и сверял данные по компьютеру.  
Нэш, проснувшийся после анабиоза, был слегка возбужденным, скорее даже нервным, хотя и старался казаться спокойным. Его возбуждение можно было понять: он остался один на холодной непознанной планете, потерял всякую надежду снова увидеть людей, и появившийся страх смерти не давал ему покоя.  
Из посадочного модуля Имс переносил последние контейнеры в палатку, где Ариадна сверяла образцы почвы и льда, а затем записывала в свой блокнот. Нэш нервно ходил взад-вперед, буквально не находя себе места.   
– Нам нужно поставить маячки, – сказал Имс, поставив контейнер на стол. – Нэш, ты ведь давно на планете, знаешь, где лучше всего это сделать?   
– Д-да, – Нэш заикался, теребя карманы своего костюма-скафандра. — Могу показать. Идём. Идём!   
Не дожидаясь Имса, он покинул палатку. Ариадна, взглянув на Имса, лишь пожала плечами, словно говоря: "Да, он странный, но что поделаешь".   
– Арти, – Имс включил приёмник, чтобы связаться с посадочным модулем. – Ты слышишь меня, пупсик? Мы с Нэшем идём ставить маячки. Пусть ТАЙМ проследит за сигналом.   
– Во-первых, я не Арти, а Артур, – в динамиках послышался недовольный голос. – И, во-вторых, я уже в десятый раз просил тебя не называть меня пупсиком. – После минутного молчания Артур деловито произнес. – ТАЙМ отслеживает ваш сигнал.   
– Отлично, пупсик, – с легкой улыбкой ответил Имс, не упуская возможности лишний раз подразнить серьёзного Артура. В ответ было угрюмое молчание, что ещё больше раззадорило Имса.   
Нэш шёл впереди, не сбавляя шаг ни на минуту, так что Имсу пришлось поторопиться.  
– Нам ещё далеко? – поинтересовался он.   
– Нет, тут за холмом есть отличное место, – в динамиках скафандра голос Нэша звучал с хрипотцой, словно тот недавно бегал. – Поторопись. Ночи здесь длятся долго, и скоро пойдет снег. Он поравнялся с Имсом, замедлив шаг, и указал на серый ледяной холм. – Вон там, как раз то место.   
– Отлично, – голос Имса был полон оптимизма.   
Нэш медленно спускался по холму. Когда он поравнялся с Имсом, то как бы случайно споткнулся на месте и навалился на него сзади, незаметно оторвав его передатчик связи у основания гермошлема. Затем он отшвырнул устройство в сторону, и оно запрыгало вниз по белым камням.  
– Эй, осторожней, дружище, — Имс протянул руку помощи, но Нэш, резко вскрикнув, со всей силы толкнул его со склона холма. Не удержавшись, Имс упал и покатился по склону. Барахтаясь, он докатился до ущелья, пытаясь подняться на колени, и крикнул Нэшу: "Что ты делаешь?". Сумасшедший учёный, быстро спустившись к Имсу, снова кинулся на него, пытаясь то ли задушить, то ли придавить своим весом. Имс пытался отцепить Нэша от себя, попутно взывая к Артуру о помощи, еще не подозревая, что датчик связи валяется где-то рядом. Его тщетные попытки усмирить Нэша не возымели успеха, и они оба крутились по скользкому льду, борясь друг с другом.  
– Вы даже не знаете, что вы наделали! – кричал Нэш, стуча одной рукой по стеклу гермошлема Имса, а другой держа того за плечо. – Вы погубили всё человечество!   
– Нэш, отцепись от меня, – Имс оттолкнул его от себя, пытаясь подняться с земли, подальше от бешеного ученого. Но Нэш схватил его за ногу, не отцепляясь, и дернул на себя. Имс плашмя упал на лёд и ударился об него шлемом, на котором тут же появились трещины.   
– Нэш! Отпусти меня! – кричал Имс. Но тот словно взбесился, вновь и вновь повторяя: "Вы погубили всех!" и, схватив Имса за шлем, ударил его об лёд, от чего трещины стали еще больше, и сквозь них стал просачиваться воздух. Произошла разгерметизация, и Имс корчился от паники и страха, пытаясь рукой прикрыть повреждения. Кислорода становилось всё меньше и меньше с каждой секундой. Нэш поднялся и, напоследок пнув ногой Имса, отошёл от него.   
– Я боялся, – сказал Нэш, шмыгая носом, его глаза слезились. – Думал, что совершаю подвиг, думал, что спасу нас всех. Но эта планета, эта чёртова планета не пригодна для жизни! Здесь только лёд! Везде этот проклятый лёд!   
Пока Имс ворочался по земле, зовя Артура на помощь, Нэш не унимался. Видя, как умирает человек перед ним, он словно извинялся и каялся в своём грехе.   
– Я посылал сигнал, чтобы за мной пришли. Я боялся, так боялся остаться один на этой ужасной планете. Когда доктор Майлз предлагал нам полететь, я сразу же согласился, но я не знал... Не знал, насколько ужасен космос, насколько ужасно одиночество, – Нэш покачал головой, слёзы застилали глаза. – Прости, Имс. Прости, но я возвращаюсь домой.   
Он начал медленно подниматься по склону, направляясь в лагерь. Ему было известно, что Имс протянет ещё пару минут, но у него уже не было сил наблюдать за тем, как корчится этот человек в предсмертных муках.  
В это время ТАЙМ сообщил Артуру, что связь с Имсом и Нэшем оборвалась. Робот так же завершал сканирование зашифрованных данных, которые на его взгляд явно не обрадуют учёных.   
– ТАЙМ, что с Имсом? Ты можешь с ними связаться? – Артур сверил показатели, переданные до того, как пропал сигнал. Погодные условия ухудшались, но это не могло стать причиной обрыва передачи данных с командой.   
– Связь с Имсом и Нэшем невозможна, – подтвердил ТАЙМ. Через несколько минут робот завершил сканирование, которые хранил СТЭЙ и вывел данные на главный экран. – Данные готовы, профессор.   
Артур тут же начал читать и от отчетов Нэша, которые он отправлял на Землю, у него кровь застывала в жилах. Сорвавшись с места, он тут же дал команду:  
– ТАЙМ, летим к Имсу! Туда, где оборвался сигнал, – Артур уверенно сел в кресло, беря управление посадочным модулем на себя. Робот отрегулировал местоположение и вывел координаты на экран. Если доклады Нэша были верны, в чём Артур не сомневался, то Имс оказался в большой опасности. Планета Нэша была совершенно не пригодна для жизни, и данные, которые он отправлял на Землю, являлись ложными. Поверив его отчетам, экспедиция, длившаяся годы во мраке пространства космоса, ставила под угрозу жизнь всего человечества. Теперь же, из-за предательством Нэша их задача на спасение была ничтожной, и второго такого шанса у них уже не оставалось.   
Посадочный модуль летел сквозь подбиравшийся туман туда, где должен был быть Имс. У Артура были очень плохие предчувствия, поэтому он торопился, как мог.   
– ТАЙМ, ты его видишь? Ты видишь Имса? – Артур с тревогой разглядывал неприветливую землю ледяной планеты.   
Имс нашелся у края ущелья, он ползком пробирался по льду. Одной рукой держась за покрытое трещинами стекло шлема, другой он тянулся к передатчику, который, к счастью, откатился не так далеко, как хотел этого Нэш. Наконец, дотянувшись до устройства, он закрепил его обратно и крикнул:  
– Артур! Артур, сюда! Быстрее!   
Модуль, показавшийся из-за холма, тут же начал посадку. Как только дверной шлюз открылся, Артур поторопился к лежавшему и задыхавшемуся Имсу.   
– ТАЙМ, помоги, мне! – позвал робота Артур. ТАЙМ быстро подобрался к ним и поднял Имса. Его конструкция позволяла беспрепятственно передвигаться по различным поверхностям, поэтому он так же быстро поднял и унес Имса в посадочный модуль. Как только дверь модуля закрылась, Имс смог нормально дышать. Его еще потряхивало от недостатка кислорода и холода. Лицо раскраснелось, и дрожали руки. Артур присел на колени перед ним, пытаясь хоть как-то помочь пилоту.   
– Это Нэш, – хрипло произнес Имс. – Надо его остановить.   
– Я знаю, — Артур покачал головой. – Он отправлял нам ложные данные. Всё это время его сигналы были ничем иным, как ложью.   
– ТАЙМ, летим в лагерь, – сказал Имс, почти пришедший в норму. ТАЙМ прошел к креслу пилота, задавая автопилоту координаты их лагеря. Модуль качнулся и поднялся, набирая скорость. Так как Нэш не смог увести Имса слишком далеко, до лагеря они долетели быстро, но, к сожалению, там остались лишь догоравшие в пожаре остатки.   
– О боже, что он наделал?! – Артур схватился за голову. Имс стоял рядом в глубоком молчании.   
– Никаких признаков жизни не обнаружено, – голос ТАЙМ только подтверждал гибель ни в чём не повинной Ариадны. В этой экспедиции они уже потеряли своего коллегу – Юсуфа, на прошлой планете — Сайто. Казалось, что весь их план был обречен на провал. Оставалась третья планета – планета Доминика, на которую они возлагали большую надежду. Но если Нэш доберется до станции первым, то вся их затея будет абсолютно бессмысленна.   
– Скорей летим к "Парадоксу", – сказал Имс, садясь в кресло пилота и беря штурвал в свои руки. – Нужно остановить его, пока он не добрался до нашей станции. Он хочет вернуться на Землю.   
Артур сел в соседнее кресло и пристегнулся. ТАЙМ принял полугоризонтальное положение и отрегулировал координаты до космической станции.   
– Мы остановим его, – твердо сказал Имс. И Артур верил ему. Покидая холодную неприветливую планету, он был убеждён, что они ещё смогут спасти человечество от гибели.   
До космической станции оставалось двадцать минут пути.

**Author's Note:**

> *Time и Stay - это названия композиций в саундтреках фильмов Inception и Interstellar.


End file.
